Threaded nipples for connecting adjacent ends of filter cartridges are well known; however, such connections usually require special gaskets, supports and/or rigid sockets at the ends of the cartridges to prevent leakage at these connections, as well as to provide sufficient strength to withstand the vibrations produced from a pump. Furthermore, such connections are relatively expensive, and often difficult to assemble and disassemble for replacement and/or cleaning.